Demonic Embrace/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Demonic Embrace Major Easter Egg in the Zombies map Concurrent Demise. Dialogue (4 Players) Radios The Radios are required to be activated to begin the Easter Egg. Step 1 The dialogue will play when the Random Perk Bottle is picked up, as part of Step 1. Demonic Announcer: Random Perk! Unknown: (Screams) Magma-Man: What was that? Daniel Smith: I don't know, but I hope to God this aint no bullshit Easter Egg Magma-Man: I've never even been able to complete one of those freakin' things! Step 2 The dialogue will play when the Radio is activated in Step 2. CaptainMacMillan: Hello? Hello? Daniel Smith: Cappie, is that you? Cappie: Yes, I'm trapped within the machinery of this area. You must help us! JerryWiffleWaffle: Wait, what do you mean by us? Cappie: GJ is here too. We were wiped out by the horde, but Grunt must of had some 115 device or something because now our souls are trapped to the machines. Every time one of the those green glowy objects spews out of a Zombie, we both go through intense pain. Magma-Man: Is the pain painful? Daniel Smith: Shut up, Doug. Fine, but this better be worth it. Magma-Man: Don't worry Daniel, everything will work out... for me. Not for you. Me. I'm specialler then all of you! Everyone Else: SHUT THE FUCK UP! After collecting 10 Power-Ups and knifing the Radio Sniperteam82308: Ok we've given you power, now what? Magma-Man: POWER! UNLIMITED... POWER!!!! (for anyone who doesn't get this I'm quoting Palpatine when he kills Mace Windu in Revenge of the Sith) Cappie: Freedom! Thank you, oh, but wait... Grunt isn't free, you must help him. Daniel Smith: (Angrily) Oh godamnit! Magma-Man: U mad? Step 3 Cappie: You must bring more power, try inside the submarine, that's where I think he is. I will try to force a Power-Up to drop, lets hope it is the right one. Demonic Announcer: Anarchy! The Teleporter Power-Up spawns Gruntijackal: (whispering, faint. These dialogues are randomized throughout Step 3 when in the submarine) The voices, they speak to you. He cannot. Can. Not. Be. Trusted. Give up. Almost free, continue on Everything you know is a lie, and everything you thought you knew, never exsisted After the Step is complete GJ: Freedom! Hahahaha. Now, my old friends, I ask of you to obtain a Wunderwaffe DG-2. That women dropped it when she was sorrounded last year. It's probably been sucked into that box. Magma-Man: Sucked into a box? Why can't it just be on the ground somewhere for us to pick up? Guess it can't be easy, can it? Step 4 (After the Step is complete) Demonic Announcer: (Screams of agony) Aah! What have you done? GJ: You're nearly there, we just need more power. Daniel Smith: We've gave you enough 115 to resurrect Berlin, and now you want more? I like how you- Magma-Man: (interupts) POOOOOWWWERRR! Daniel Smith: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG! Sniper: Come on, lets go. Step 5 (This dialogue is randomly spoken throughout the step) Magma-Man: What the!? Daniel Smith: Well who didn't see this coming? Crazy shit's happening everywhere (sighs) I hate Call of the Dead. Sniper: We should take these geysers, and put them over there! JWW: Wee! Oh no... oh SHITTT! (This is only said when Jerry is catapulted by the Geyser) Step 6 GJ: We have the explore our options with the power, you need to use the MDT. Daniel Smith: And how in God's name do you expect us to do that? (Once the step is complete) Magma-Man: We're in spaaaccceeee! (for the rest of the conversation Magma-Man continues in the background): (to the tune of Keyboard Cat) Space, space, space, space, space, space-space-space-space, space. Daniel Smith: Shut the fuck up Douglas, this is completely unoriginal, I've thought of space before! Demonic Announcer: What is this, ah you traitor, you do not realise what I could do to you and your puny friend! GJ: I'm afraid not, you are weak. You no longer have the power to withstand the pain that I go through when the Power-Ups drop. Demonic Announcer: I cannot control the Power-Ups, and I will, I will... GJ: You are nothing now, I am in command! Demonic Announcer: Usurper, you spit in the face of aether! You will regret your actions one day. (A Max Ammo power-up drops from a surpise attack Zombie, and is obtained) GJ: (Voice getting more demonic as the sentance goes on) Max Ammo! GJ: This feels great, even though I cannot control the power-ups, I feel a surge of strength when one is dropped. Wait, what, my vocal capacity appears to be... reducing. Cannot speak too much. Daniel Smith: Oh perks, as if I need something other than Juggernog... Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon Category:Concurrent Demise